


Saviour of the Daleks

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Skaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692910





	Saviour of the Daleks

The TARDIS engines stopped. It had certainly landed somewhere.  
'The human lifeforms cannot be detected.' The Reconnaissance leader noted.  
'Yes,' the Doctor said. 'I left them behind. It's not safe.'  
'Now, before we step outside, tell me what's going on.'  
As the Doctor finished speaking the whole room shuddered under the impact of an explosion outside.  
'And quickly!'  
'The Saviour arrived on Skaro long ago, with the promise of a new glorious empire! They decreed that our future had become tainted and impure! The Saviour has decreed that the Daleks history must begin anew!'  
'So your ancestors are coming to hunt you down through all of time and space? Well, this is turning into quite a day!'  
The Doctor fiddled with the console then stepped over to the doors. She turned back to the Daleks to address them, 'Right, when I step out these doors, the TARDIS HADS system will kick in and disperse the ship into the atmosphere. That'll disable the containment field and I'm trusting you not to shoot me! But if you do, just know I will find a way to destroy you. I've been dealing with a lot and I don't have a lot of mercy left in me right now.'

The TARDIS door opened with a weary creak and as the Doctor stepped out onto the rubbly landscape of the Skarosian warzone. An icy chill wafted ash and particles of debris into her face. As she rubbed her eyes to clear them, she became aware of a squadron of Skaro City Daleks surrounding her and her three Dalek companions in black and bronze livery who were now visible given the TARDIS' dispersion into the atmosphere of Skaro.  
'Ah! Welcoming party is it? Hello, I'm the Doctor.' She smiled politely.  
'You should not be here! You will be imprisoned for intelligence extraction!' one of the Daleks shrieked.  
'Then what? Once I've exceeded my use?'  
'You will be exterminated! OBSERVE!'  
Three of the Daleks screeched 'EXTERMINATE!' and beams shot out of their gun blasters destroying the three Daleks she'd brought with her.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in alarm and she turned back to the Dalek squadron, speechless.   
'Where did you learn to do that?! They're future models!'  
'DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER HUMANOID QUESTIONS! YOU WILL BE TAKEN FOR INTERROGATION.'  
The Doctor's eyes narrowed. 'Do your worst.'  
The Daleks ordered her to follow and they led her into the heart of the city.

The Doctor sighed as they left her alone in a dank stone room, the door sealing behind her showing no sign of ever being there in the first place.  
'Spending a lot of time in cells these days... Well, Doctor. I suppose you might as well get comfy.' The Doctor said to herself, slumping against a wall. 'Could've at least left me some crayons or something...'

An hour passed by in an eternity before a Dalek Interrogator entered the room to break up the monotony. Unlike a standard model, instead of a laser pistol, it had a pincer claw, so as to restrain their target of interrogation. Wordlessly, it slithered towards the Doctor before clamping its pincer around her neck.  
'Oi! What are you doing?!' she choked.  
'Interrogation shall commence!'  
The Dalek's sucker extended into the Doctor's face morphing to hold it in position, muffling her screams as it extracted her brainwaves. After a moment it detached unexpectedly with a popping sound and the pair of them were pushed back from each other. The Doctor gasped for air as she struggled to her feet.  
'This interrogation has been terminated.'  
'Well it's about time!' the Doctor rasped. 'Big boss, want a word does he? Who is it this time? Dalek Supreme? Dalek Emperor? Davros? It's hard to keep track of you lot, you're everywhere. Like Lego or Justin Bieber.'  
'You will be taken.'  
'To where?'  
'The Saviour of the Daleks has requested your presence.'  
'Saviour? Bit pretentious. I can't think of anyone who would rightfully want to be known as the Saviour of you lot, even ironically- Oh. That just got way more ironic.'  
The Doctor felt a lump in her throat as she saw who the Saviour of the Daleks was. Her former self turned to face her, or as the Doctor originally knew her, Ruth Clayton.


End file.
